fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kerbros69
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Kerbros69! Thanks for your edit to the File:Infamous second son white and red crow by linkmaster101-d65bdjr.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 03:38, March 1, 2015 (UTC) What exactly do you need help with in terms of your profile? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 06:51, March 1, 2015 (UTC) I've fixed your profile image- the formatting was off. Is that what you needed? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:50, March 1, 2015 (UTC) If you want to make a sandbox, go to your profile page, and after User:Kerbros69, put a / and then write "Sandbox". Then click "Create Page". As for picture galleries, to the side of the editing page and then it should say 'gallery' under "add features and media". Then you should add the file names in and you'll be good to go. Also, sign your posts, please. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:30, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Naw, you need to go to the URL where it says User:Kerbros69 and THEN type up '/' and then Sandbox or Gallery lol. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:51, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Where it says http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kerbros69 on your browser, type up '/Sandbox' or '/Gallery' right after your username. And sign your posts with four '~'. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:03, March 1, 2015 (UTC) If you want to make a sandbox, go to your profile page, and after the User:Kerbros69 in the URL, put a / and then write "Sandbox". Then click "Create Page". Anyway, to use it, just use it like you'd normally make a page, both character-wise and magic-wise. Or you can just fill it with random notes for you to properly format later. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:03, June 27, 2015 (UTC) You need one complete character, a week of editing, fifty edits, and my permission in order to create a Slayer. You've fulfilled all of those achievements except the first one. Please complete a character and come back to me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:58, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Nope. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:11, July 3, 2015 (UTC)